


Home in the Heart

by Neitzarr



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Self Confidence Issues, mentions of self harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 02:30:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neitzarr/pseuds/Neitzarr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m glad you learned how to smile,” Stiles whispered into Derek’s heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home in the Heart

**Autumn:**  
When Derek first met (ran into would be a better term as the young man had literally turned around and walked into him, he had apologised and smiled at him) him, the only image remaining in his mind was how colourful his eyes were; how they looked like leaves falling one by one from a tree, like they’d been collected into flurry of leaves in one large pile, and then it had started to rain and the sunlight was catching. Back then he didn’t know what it meant when he smiled.  
  
 **Winter:**  
During the cold, most people would bundle up and hide away with their loved ones, hide from the cold that was knocking to bring everyone down. In the city was where they met, the library front grass, the patches of sunlight were everywhere despite the cold, but Stiles chose to sit all but next to Derek. He pulled out a sketch book and watercolours, delicately moving lines across the page to create a form. A figure. Derek wouldn’t move again, only to turn the pages of his book. It was only when the rain fell from the sky, that he noticed a pale piece of paper under his bag, a pale painting of himself, and a name, ‘Stiles’.  
  
 **Spring:**  
Though the flowers were blooming, it had never occurred to Derek that he would too. On the eve of the spring and throughout the remaining months he discovered what it was like to become a person of noteworthiness. Though no longer as fragile as a flower in strength and body, his mind was still warped from the springs of years past. His mind couldn’t comprehend the attention. So he dug it out on his skin. Never anywhere anyone would see. X marks the spot. It was the last day of Spring when he opened a draw to find the painting. He cried until there were marks on the paper. His mother holding him close as she whispered it wasn’t too late to find him. It wasn’t too late to save himself.  
  
 **Summer:**  
The fourth time they met (or ran into, again, Derek this time had been concentrating on his phone and ignoring lust filled stares while not watching himself and walking smack bang into Stiles. For some reason, though Derek had been the one at fault, Stiles had apologised, again) Stiles discovered he had a preference towards people who were so slight in their minds that they would fade the next day were it not for their bodies standing tall and not letting down the fight. Though Derek was slight in his mind, he wasn’t absent from his body, struggling to keep afloat in the world of insecurities. Realising the struggle of someone so similar to himself, Derek looked up, and smiled. “Next time you smile at me, I want to see it in your eyes.” Stiles held out a hand, a marked arm. Derek followed.  
  
 **Autumn:**  
“If a year could pass without so much as change, then where would anyone be in their lives?” Stiles asked as they were curled under the covers, marred bodies together. “They would be in the same place they were. Never moving from the monotonous drone of nothing. Never smiling, never laughing and never existing.” “I’m glad you learned how to smile,” Stiles whispered into Derek’s heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by 'Home Within These Keys' by thisnewromantic on Fanfiction.net


End file.
